


Even Zombies Can Become Heroes!

by Anonymous



Category: Zombieland Saga (Anime), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Resurrection, Secret Identity, Time To Turn Off Your Brain Because I Certainly Did, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, a lot of irony, parallels between idol culture and hero culture, rip this from my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-05 01:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16801078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Midoriya Izuku died sometime in the latter half of his first year at Yuuei.He gets resurrected as a zombie and still tries to become a hero.Would be nice to have his memories, though.





	Even Zombies Can Become Heroes!

**Author's Note:**

> Hahahahahaha.

_Do you think anybody can be a hero?_

* * *

Midoriya woke up on a cold wooden floor.

Confused, red eyes slowly opened. There was a distant sound of rain pattering on the roof and cars honking in the background.

“Where…” He croaked out. He grasped his throat when the action brought great discomfort. He rolled onto his side, coughing to get rid of the feeling. “…Where am I?”

He looked around. He was in an empty room.

“No, wait…” Midoriya thought out loud, position thoughtful. He tried to conjure up any memory he possibly could.

“Who… who am I…?” Midoriya asked himself, distraught. He looked down at himself. He was wearing some kind of school-uniform, albeit very torn up.

He walked towards a window. Midoriya looked out to see that he actually wasn’t on the ground floor. He was actually quite high up. He can see the city surrounding below.

He walked to the door and was able to open the door with a click of the door handle. He opened the door just a crack and peaked his eye through in case anybody was watching.

Nobody.

The hallway(?) was completely empty. Midoriya, relieved, opened it completely. He walked carefully, making sure that his footsteps weren’t loud. For some reason, he had the instinctive feeling to be very cautious while treading these grounds.

Except there was that one darn floorboard that just _had to creak_. Midoriya froze. The moment that floorboard creaked underneath his right foot, something immediately felt off.

His instincts were yelling at him to run.

And sure enough, his instincts were right as proved by what happened the next second.

Behind him from one of the closer doors of the hallway, burst a _gigantic disfigured monster with wings_. Midoriya nervously turned his head and a scream ripped out of his throat at the clear image of the… thing. He burst forward, running as fast as he could when he made eye contact with the monster.

The monster followed fast.

“Help! Someone, help!” Midoriya screamed, shocked and fearful for his life as he ran down the hallway as fast as he could, not caring anymore of the loud stomps in lieu of focusing on escape. The monster behind him screeched, bringing shivers down Midoriya’s spine.

The green-haired boy gasped in relief at the incoming appearance of what seemed to be an elevator. “There it is…!” He yelled, putting his legs into overdrive. He didn’t notice that the pace he ran at gradually became inhumanely fast as he felt power surge through his legs.

He slammed into the elevator door but was able to also smash the downwards elevator button. The impact left him slightly dizzy but he shook it off, the adrenaline overriding any pain. He kept slamming the elevator button as he could see far behind from him the monster was quickly gaining on him, gliding across the hallway with a pair of wings that had been hidden before.

Somehow miraculously the elevator door opened. Midoriya rushed in, pressed ground floor in a frenzy, and began to slam the elevator close button as he sees the monster approaching him.

“Close, close, close, close, close…!” He yelled. Just as the monster was about to reach him. The elevator door did close. All Midoriya could hear was a loud thump.

“Oh my god,” Midoriya choked out, falling to his knees. He gripped his chest and heaved deep breaths in an attempt for his lungs to greedily cram in any oxygen. “What… what was that…?” Midoriya asked, horrified.

He secretly hoped that the elevator wouldn’t stop on the way down and luckily for him it didn’t. He was slightly scared that he would face _another_ monster on the first floor, but he felt alleviation run through him when the elevator opened to just another empty hallway.

The creepy feeling that had surrounded him was gone. For some reason, his instincts were telling him that there _wasn’t_ danger lurking nearby.

Midoriya walked curiously towards the end of the hallway and when he exited out the door, he found himself in a foyer of some sort. It looked very professional-like, there was even a front-desk but nobody was around which was probably a red-flag to anyone who entered.

“Hello?” Midoriya called out, looking over the desk to see if maybe anyone was actually hiding underneath it. Unsatisfied, he pulled back and began to approach the double pair of doors that was the exit to the outside.

He felt the rain pour over him the instant he stepped outside. The streets were mostly abandoned. “Hello?!” He called out again.

He ran down the street in the rain, unsure of what to do. He would very much like shelter, although not in the same building that had been showcasing the monster that chased after him. He accidentally bumped into a police officer who was passing by.

“Ah, sorry!” Midoriya yelled, knocked back on the floor.

“Hey, watch it!” The police officer snapped, pointing at Midoriya. Then his eyes narrowed. “Wait a second…”

“You look familiar…” The police officer stated, leaning in closer to the green-haired boy to observe him better. Then the police officer yelped, falling backwards. “You scared me! Don’t use your quirk suddenly on people like that, kid!”

Confusion.

“My… quirk…?” Then he looked down. His skin…

His skin was _green_.

Last he checked, his skin was a healthy pale tan color. His right arm and right hand were also completely discolored from the rest of his… weird green skin. There a huge scar that twisted from his right wrist all the way down to his elbow.

He went into shock, only being able to stare at his _green_ hand.

He did the only thing he could.

He screamed.

He barely registered someone sneaking up behind on the police officer and knocking them unconscious with a _bang!_

“Geez…” A male voice calls out of nowhere. Midoriya’s eyes looks up to meet a man with sunglasses and brown hair. “I’m getting a strange case of Deja-vu…” Midoriya’s eyes widened, and he only just realized that the police officer that had been talking to him was lying on the floor knocked out cold.

“Who—who are you?!” Midoriya screamed, jumping back.

The mysterious man wore a red vest and informally had a black jacket draped over his back. He wore matching black pants and brown pointed shoes as well as a pair of sunglasses, even though it was raining.

“I’m Kotaro, Kotaro Tatsumi. Come with me and I’ll explain everything!” The man held out his hand towards Midoriya.

Hesitantly, Midoriya took it with his own green hand.

* * *

“Good morning!” Kotaro yelled.

Midoriya and Kotaro were back in the building that Midoriya have previously fled from. They were in what appeared to be a normal office.

There were 7 chairs laid out against the back of a wall, but only Midoriya was sitting in the middle chair.

There were also 5 other zombies wandering around, eyes unfocused and arms outstretched like how one would imagine a stereotypical zombie would act. When Midoriya had first met another zombie, he curiously tried to greet himself only for them to try to bite his arm.

So, yeah. Interacting with them was out of the question.

Nobody reacted to Kotaro’s ‘good morning’. Midoriya looked around, an awkward silence permeating the room except for the other zombies groaning.

“Uh…” Midoriya squeaks out. “Good morning?”

“That’s right! Good morning, _manager_!” Kotaro corrected Midoriya.

“Good morning, manager!” Midoriya repeated with more confidence this time. Kotaro nodded, looked satisfied with Midoriya’s reply. He momentarily walked out the office door and rolled in a huge white-board.

“Good! We’ll work hard into making you the greatest heroes of all time, starting today!”

“Wait, wait, wait! What about explaining everything?!” Midoriya protested, flailing his arms about. Kotaro put his hands on his hips.

“Your name used to be Midoriya Izuku, you died approximately a month ago and now I’ve brought you back as a zombie to save Saga. From now on, your hero name will be known as Rabbit!”

“I… died…?” Midoriya looked down at his right arm and trailed his fingers along the giant scar.

“That’s right,” 

“And you brought me back as a zombie to… save Saga…?” Midoriya echoed, confused.

“Yes, yes. I just said that, didn’t I?”

“…”

“Can I ask a question?” Midoriya asked.

“Sure, go ahead.”

“How did you bring me back to life? Is it part of your quirk?”

“No.”

Midoriya looked at Kotaro, expectantly waiting for further explanation.

None came.

“Uh…that’s it?”

“What more does there have to be?! Everyone’s seen a zombie movie before, a little here, a little there, bam bam out of the ground!” Kotaro snapped, closing the distance off between him and Midoriya to yell in his face, causing Midoriya to tense up and flinch backwards.

“Okay, okay! I got it! So, uh, you keep repeating about saving Saga… how are we going to save Saga?” Much to Midoriya’s relief, Kotaro pulled back.

“You see, the idol industry has evolved over the decades. Idols used to be about dancing and singing, but now in the past century, there’s been a shift. And that shift has come with the rising popularity associated with heroes!” Midoriya blinked, confused.

“Idols were dying but when idol Pop Step introduced the idea of _hero_ idols, the industry boomed with its second peak era. Idol groups were no longer concerned about their talent or looking cute on camera, but how many villains they could defeat on the screen! The foundation of idol culture still existed, just in a new format!” Kotaro spread out his arms, his black jacket flying behind him gracefully with the motion.

“But now even hero idols are becoming a thing of the past. We’re going to capitalize on the market while there’s no competition and save Saga, which is also in danger of becoming a thing of the past!” Kotaro took a dry erase marker and quickly scribbled down words on the whiteboard.

“I call it… the Zombie Land Saga Redux, baby!”

“R—r—redux?! You mean this isn’t the first time you’ve done this?!” Midoriya yelled. Kotaro got close to Midoriya’s face.

“Of course not! The first project was a booming success! We’re going to overtake this market again, even harder this time!” Kotaro raised his fist up passionately in the air.

 _This man is insane._ Midoriya thought.

“Don’t you think this is a lot to entrust to someone like me? I mean, I don’t even remember anything from before I woke up in this building…”

“Don’t worry! Out of everyone here, you’re probably the most qualified to become the number one hero!” Kotaro reassured encouragingly, but it didn’t encourage Midoriya at all.

“Everyone here…?” Midoriya looked at the zombies who were still wandering aimlessly around the room. Kotaro smirked.

“Ah, are you curious?”

“Well, yes… I kinda pieced together that everyone here is a zombie, but I still have no idea what _that_ is,” Midoriya pointed to the winged Noumu in the corner of the room, who was obediently standing in place staring idly into space.

“They’re legends.” Kotaro stated, pulling a piece of Yakitori out from his shirt pocket. The other zombies stopped groaning and faced Kotaro for a split second. The winged Noumu immediately reacted by jerking forward unexpectedly towards Kotaro and with quick reflexes was able to snap open its mouth to gobble down the Yakitori down its throat. The other zombies continued their groaning after the Yakitori was completely gone.

“Ah!” Midoriya yelped, instinctively jumping back in his chair. He couldn’t help the expression of disgust that appeared on his face as he observed the winged Noumu hunched over on the floor.

“Please don’t do that without warning me ever again,” Midoriya pleaded, looking vaguely sick. “Legends?”

“They’re legendary people who all used to be part of some group that all affected hero society. I’ve revived them and you to form the ultimate hero team!” Kotaro boasted.

Kotaro pointed to the zombie with burly arms, large stature and pointy hair. “General Manager of the Eight Perceptions of Death, the legendary Irinaka Joui who possesses the quirk Mimic!”

Next, Kotaro pointed to a zombie with dark hair and looked like some ordinary school girl wearing a torn-up school uniform. “One of the most prominent Trigger drug-peddlers of her era, the legendary Hachisuka Kuin who possesses the quirk Queen Bee!”

Midoriya’s eye twitched. “Drug… peddler…?”

“I wasn’t finished!” Kotaro shouted, frightening Midoriya again who jumped when Kotaro addressed him directly.

Kotaro pointed to a man who had black hair and was wearing a jacket that had two pointed ears(?) protruding from the top of hood. “A rising vigilante who met an untimely death, the legendary Haimawari Kouichi who has the quirk Slide and Glide!”

The next directed zombie had red medium-length hair, sunglasses, and distinctly big lips. “A once-valued member of the LOV, the legendary Hikiishi Kenji! Her quirk is Magnetism!”

The last _human_ zombie was a woman who had very long, sleek black hair tied in a ponytail. She wore what already looked to be a hero costume, although her cape was ripped in half behind her. “And of course, the underground hero who would unwittingly become the role model of the former number one hero All Might, the legendary Nana Shimura! The quirk she has is called Jump!”

Kotaro gestured to the winged Noumu by his side. “This is the legendary Tsubasa!”

“…”

“Eh?” Midoriya blinked expectedly at Kotaro. His eyes shifted to the Noumu and then back to Kotaro. “Uh…”

“Right! Starting today, you will all be working to-!”

Midoriya blocked him out, marking a mortified face.

_That didn’t explain anything about what that thing is…!_

“—What’s wrong? You got a question?” Kotaro suddenly yelled in front of his face.

“Uh… about the uh thing with wings…” Midoriya trailed off.

“Yes, what about him?”

“…H—how exactly is it a legend…?”

“Who says a legend has to be anything?! Are you one to talk, have you ever done anything legendary in your life?!” Kotaro shouted.

“Well, not that I remember…”

“Exactly! Don’t ask pointless questions! Though, right now they’re not exactly _legends_. They haven’t woken up like you have,” Kotaro looked over to the other zombies surrounding them. “They just need a little bit of stimulation like you got,”

“Stimulation…? Wait a second, how was I—”

“Today, Project Resurrection will be making their first appearance!”

“Eh?” Midoriya said. “ _Eh?!_ ”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea! I mean I—I know next to nothing about being a hero and it’s just like you said, the others haven’t even woken up—!” Midoriya began to frantically spew out, eyes growing dizzy.

“We have to enter the market while it still exists! Besides, you _can_ do it! From now on, your hero name will be Rabbit and you _will_ become the number one hero and you _will_ save Saga prefecture from falling into obscurity!” Kotaro bellowed out confidently.

_He’s…_

_He’s not listening to anything I have to say!_ Izuku realized, making a sobbing face. Kotaro, either oblivious or just not caring, gave Midoriya a thumbs up.

“It’s time for phase one, baby!”

* * *

They were all cramped into a van.

Midoriya was trying his best not to hyperventilate. He was so close… to the other zombies… who were giving him the literal dead eye. It was scary as hell.

He was trembling in the back seat of the car. Noumu— _Tsubasa_ —was in a crouching position in the very back, obviously in discomfort of the little space there was. And _“he” (apparently not an it) wouldn’t stop screeching the entire van ride_. Kotaro countered this by blasting some radio pop song to the fullest volume.

Meanwhile, Midoriya was being squished between the zombie wearing the hoodie and the teenage girl zombie. They were both swaying side by side, unfocused, and as a result didn’t really seem to register that they were bringing Midoriya great discomfort every time they closed in on him. And of course, in typical zombie style, the groaning was never-ending.

“Are we there yet?!” Midoriya tried to yell over the music, getting desperate. Of course, Kotaro didn’t respond, though Midoriya isn’t exactly sure if it’s because he didn’t want to respond or if he genuinely wasn’t able to hear Midoriya.

On the bright side, someone _did_ hear him.

On the unfortunate side, that someone was Tsubasa who let out a louder-than-average screech in response.

After enduring a few more minutes of this suffering, Kotaro _finally_ opened the van door to… people running in the opposite direction. Generally, that’s not a good sign but Kotaro is smiling like a maniac at the sight.

Midoriya shoved the teenage girl zombie out the door. A pale-skinned Midoriya stepped out himself, the sun reflecting on his deceptively healthy-glowing skin. He donned a green jumpsuit that Kotaro had earlier shoved in his face, who ordered him to change quickly. The other zombies—who looked just as normal as he did at the moment—piled out of the car together collectively.

The other zombies had also somehow been forced into their respective “hero” costumes. Midoriya is slightly curious where Kotaro had gotten these so-called hero costumes and why they were all tailored different for each of them specifically, but Kotaro didn’t offer any explanation. As per usual.

“Okay! Everyone, come get their mask!” Kotaro commanded enthusiastically, holding up a nondescript brown drawstring bag with his right hand.

“Mask…?” Midoriya took a peek inside the bag.

Instant regret.

Inside the bag were a bunch of white _bunny_ masks. Midoriya gaped with tired eyes, staring at Kotaro with a mix of awe and disbelief. “What are these?!”

“To hide your identity, haven’t you ever read a superhero comic before? Secret identity doesn’t ring a bell?” Kotaro took one of the masks and slapped it in Midoriya’s face. “What are you waiting for?! People are waiting to be saved, Rabbit!”

“I never agreed to that name for the record,” Midoriya grumbled, taking the mask in his hands. Meanwhile, Kotaro was chasing after the other zombies and putting bunny masks on them too. He squinted at the white mask, rubbing his thumb against the elastic material. Sighing, he slipped on the mask in surrender after watching Kotaro wrangle some of others into wearing the masks.

It was a full head mask with two very light dropping ears protruding from the top. Most of his face was covered except his eyes and his mouth. He really wished he had a mirror right now to check what he looked like.

Something brushed against his back. Midoriya turned around and let out a short screech at the sight of Tsubasa _wearing a bunny mask himself_ leaning over him.

“Don’t scare me like that!” Midoriya complained, hand over his chest trying to will his beating heart to calm down. Tsubasa did not give a response, only sauntered in another direction away from Midoriya. Midoriya watched Tsubasa skeptically.

“Uh… manager-san, I _really_ don’t think this is going to work the way you think it is!” Midoriya yelled. Kotaro had just finished putting on the last bunny mask on the long-black-haired zombie’s face.

“Come on, I didn’t use my special makeup skills that I learned from Hollywood and drive everyone all the way out here just so you can tell me it’s not going to work.” Kotaro replied.

“I don’t even know what you expect us to do, you can’t just _become_ a hero, you know! Don’t most heroes have like, years of training under their belt?!”

“I think my makeup skills are great, nobody’s even noticed that you’re all zombies yet,” Kotaro boasted.

“H—how—how—that’s not even the real issue here— _oh my god what is that?!”_ Midoriya screamed midway through, pointing behind Kotaro and the source of what all the citizens had been running from earlier. A giant squid monster burst into view by moving away from a sky scraper that had been blocking the view.

“That will be Project Resurrection’s first ticket to joining the hero ranks!” Kotaro answered, pointing to the monster with glee.

“This is—we can’t do this, manager! The others haven’t even woken up yet, like you said! We—we can’t be heroes, this is completely insane…” Midoriya frantically quavered, eyes staring straight down at the ground. Kotaro put a comforting hand on Midoriya’s shoulder.

Midoriya looked up.

“What are you so worried about? Listen to me: just trust your instinct, and you’ll be fine. Nobody out there is expecting a damn thing from you or the others. Not even me. That’s why you have to blow everyone’s expectations! Project Resurrection will turn Japan… no wait—the world on its head. You can do it,” Kotaro encouraged. Midoriya looked up at Kotaro with surprise.

Before that expression quickly morphed into cynicism.

“This is crazy and we’re all going to die a second time,” Midoriya stated as if it were fact.

Kotaro clapped his hands.

“Ok, it’s a go! Go, go, go, go, go, go!” Kotaro screamed.

* * *

“Somebody, call a hero!” A random citizen screamed, fleeing the scene. Midoriya had ran ahead of the other zombies, who were still slowly shambling behind slowly making their way to the scene.

“Uh—uh…” Midoriya started to sweat, looking frantically around, confused at what he should be doing. A loud _crunch_ occurred just mere feet away from him, he whipped his head quickly to see that a car had been crushed by one of the large tentacles of the monster.

“Ah!” Midoriya covered his face instinctively, feeling fear and dread strike his heart at just the right angle. He began to tremble, wanting nothing more than to curl up in a ball. He can’t believe what had transpired in the past day—he woke up in an unfamiliar room, was told by some stranger that he had died and that said stranger had resurrected him into a zombie, and now they were forced by said stranger to fight some villain _despite having no prior experience_ —

 _This is it. I lived a good short second life—!_ Midoriya panickily thought.

Then he heard it.

A scream.

Midoriya’s eyes widened. His breathing, which had originally been labored and quick, slowed down. The ringing in his ears skidded to a silence.

It was a little girl’s scream.

“Mommy! Mommy! Where are you!” Midoriya turned his head around so fast towards the origin of the terrified voice.

“Hero! I need a hero to save my daughter! Someone help, please! I won’t leave without her!” A woman shouted yards away from Midoriya.

He didn’t even notice the other zombies had already caught up to him at that moment. He squinted his eyes but those eyes immediately opened right back up in complete shock as he realized wrapped up in one of the giant squid monster’s tentacles was a little girl with short red hair.

“No—no way!” Midoriya couldn’t help but shout. The feeling—a feeling he couldn’t quite put into words himself—began to overtake any thoughts of fear. He looked at the other braindead zombies.

“We have to help her!” Midoriya ordered at them. The other zombies didn’t seem very interested though. The little girl screamed louder, making Midoriya feel more dread pile inside of him. “Come on!”

He wildly pointed to the girl, but again nobody reacted. Midoriya cried out in frustration.

“I told him this wasn’t going to work! But he didn’t listen to me! Now… now someone’s going to die because we couldn’t save them…!” Midoriya howled, fists clenching by his side.

… _Huh?_ Midoriya realized that there was a bulge in the right pocket of his green jumpsuit that he hadn’t noticed before. The same bulge was also present in his left pocket. He slipped his hand in his right pocket…

And pulled out a small packet of Yakitori.

The groaning of the zombies stopped.

An idea popped into Midoriya’s head. A crazy, _crazy_ idea that Midoriya isn’t sure himself is going to work but he’s desperate for anything at this point.

“Tsubasa!” Midoriya called out. The winged Noumu was immediately on Midoriya, leaning his slobbering mouth over Midoriya which disgusted Midoriya but he supposed there wasn’t anything he could do about it at the moment.

Midoriya, grunting, climbed onto Tsubasa’s back. With one arm gripping the Noumu in a tight choke-hold, Midoriya used his other arm to stretch out far in front of the Noumu’s face, hand holding a small piece of Yakitori. He held it up in the direction of the little girl.

“Fly!” Midoriya screamed.

Tsubasa took off at the command. Midoriya glanced back at the other zombies, who were still _staring_ at him intently. After a second, they all instantly began to chase Midoriya, which made Midoriya’s heart jump a little before he quickly reminded himself that this was what he planned for (though he wasn’t sure if they’d follow in the first place).

The teenage girl zombie with short hair— _Queen Bee_ —lifted her hand and out of nowhere a swarm of bees began to fly directly towards Midoriya.

The surly man zombie with pointed hair— _Mimic_ —rammed himself straight into a small car and seemingly disappeared. That is, until the car lights came on and a pair of disturbing eyes appeared on the car’s hood and the car started to forcefully drive its way up one of the squid monster’s tentacles heading in the direction of the little girl.

The zombie man who wore a hoodie— _Crawler_ —immediately jumped from the ground to the top of a car to another one of the squid monster’s tentacles, where he immediately began to position himself where he began to actually _slide_ on top of the tentacle, heading towards the same location that Mimic was heading.

The zombie with big red lips and red hair— _Magne_ —took the woman who had been screaming for someone to save her daughter earlier and magnetized her in a pink aura.

The zombie who had long, sleek-black hair in a ponytail— _Nana—_ had her arm pulled on by Magne. Magne gripped her arm tightly as they all squeezed together, and Magne magnetized Nana as well, launching the both of them high in sky towards Midoriya riding Tsubasa.

It all happened so quickly, in a flash.

“Whoa!” Midoriya exclaimed, shocked that the zombies were so determined to take a bite of the Yakitori in his right hand.

Nana and Magne didn’t have enough momentum to reach them, but Nana reacted by using her feet to bounce off one of the squid monster’s tentacles to rebuild momentum, hurling themselves back into the air at such high speeds.

Crawler slid on top of the squid monster’s face, eyes unfocused but still focused on the point of location where the squid monster’s skin and Tsubasa had the least distance closed off between them. Mimic kept trying to drive on the squid monster’s sticky surface but it was proving difficult provided the inconvenient slopes that was proving too much for his car form.

Midoriya, with a _lot_ of maneuvering Tsubasa, finally was able to reach the little girl, who was reaching out for Midoriya. Midoriya felt his heart waver at the spectacle and reached out his Yakitori-filled right hand…

The squid monster _groaned_.

Midoriya looked around frantically before he realized that there were several tiny bees stinging the squid monster, causing the squid monster to wobble. The little girl tried her best to shimmy out of the tentacle’s grip to no avail. In a moment of panic, Midoriya decided to do one crazy last stunt.

“ **Catch this and don’t let go!** ” Midoriya yelled, throwing the piece of Yakitori at the little girl. The little girl, bemused but obedient, caught the snack in her outstretched hands, gripping onto it for dear life.

 _There’s a feeling inside of me…_ Midoriya inner’s voice spoke to him.

_There’s a feeling inside of me that wasn’t there before._

Even though the bee stings were agitating the squid monster, it wasn’t enough. Bee Queen showed no emotion despite blood starting to drip from her eye to below the mask. She watched Midoriya with an unfocused gaze, no sign of a cognizant human being lurking in her look.

_This feeling… where have I…_

Midoriya screamed. He took both hands and placed them on top of Tsubasa’s head, who was gripping onto the tentacle and trying to grab the Yakitori from the little girl, who was trying her best not to let the Noumu’s teeth anywhere near the delicacy.

_An image of a buff, blonde-haired superhero flashed in Midoriya’s head. All Might carrying the bodies of several people in the wreckage of a fire. “I am here,” The hero had said._

Midoriya positioned himself. The squid monster tried to regain its posture, but one of its eyes were closed because Crawler tries to slide right across it, causing the monster to groan even more in great discomfort.

 _“Dreams can become reality!”_ Midoriya heard his own, younger voice echo inside him.

Midoriya jumped off Tsubasa with a mighty burst.

He flew in mid-air for a few seconds before gravity began to pull him down towards the squid monster.

The squid monster noticed him and tried to bring up another one of its tentacles to swat Midoriya away but was intercepted by Magne and Nana who collided with the tentacle instead, making it travel off-course.

“ _You can become a hero!_ ” An old man’s voice rang inside Midoriya’s head. Midoriya doesn’t recognize who the owner of the voice is, but he can hear the _passion_ and _hope_ in the man’s voice.

Midoriya doesn’t understand what’s overcome him. But something rumbling deep inside him…

“ **...Smmmmmaaaaaaaaaasssh!** ” Midoriya screamed from the bottom of his heart. He pushed forward his swung back arm straight into the squid monster’s face to land a solid punch.

The impact was instant.

The squid began to fall wobble even more than it had and the sign of consciousness left the monster’s eyes. The squid began to fall back, eyes unfocused.

Midoriya flew backwards from the impact himself, watching in awe at the damage he had been able to do. His eyes were exposed completely to the sun…

_…I can become a hero…?_

The squid monster’s tentacles uncoiled around the little girl and she began to rapidly fall to the ground…

Tsubasa was even quicker though and reacted fast to catch the girl onto his back.

Midoriya realized he was beginning to fall to the ground at a rapid pace too and pulled out the piece of Yakitori that was in his left pocket in a desperate frenzy.

A figure _collided_ with Midoriya not a few seconds later. Midoriya felt two forceful arms wrap around him and when his vision become unblurry from the dizziness, he realized that Nana had been able to catch him in time before he went splat on the ground. They both floated in the air for a few more seconds before they gracefully hit the ground with a loud _thump_ onto the concrete ground.

Midoriya, heart still racing fast, pushed himself out of Nana’s arms to try to control his breathing.

“ _I can’t believe I just did that,_ ” Midoriya choked. He threw the piece of Yakitori to Nana, who stuffed it into her mouth animalistically. Midoriya fell to his knees on the ground.

“Lily!” The woman from earlier called out. Midoriya turned around to see the mother racing towards her daughter, who had somehow been let off the ground already by Tsubasa. The daughter mirror her mother’s outstretched arms, and the both of them pulled each other into a bearhug, even as the little girl held the piece of Yakitori in her hand.

Midoriya sighed in relief and approached the two.

“You can let go of the Yakitori now,” Midoriya suggested, his voice breathless from exhaustion. The little girl was confused before she realized that Tsubasa was still patiently waiting by the both of them. She reached out her hand with the Yakitori carefully out towards Tsubasa. Tsubasa gobbled it up just like a dog would, excitedly tearing it to pieces with its mouth.

The little girl yelped but also tearfully smiled at the disguised Noumu.

“You look kinda scary but thank you for saving me!” The little girl appreciatively told Tsubasa. Tsubasa let out a screech in response.

“Thank you. Thank you so much. Are you guys heroes? I don’t think I recognize any of you at all,” The mother spoke. Midoriya rubbed the back of his neck with his gloved hand.

“Well… today was sort of our debut?” Midoriya admitted, blushing slightly under his mask. The job had been sloppy and not graceful at all. The woman seemed understanding, however.

“Ah, I see. I cannot tell you how much I am thankful for all of you, and I wish all of you good luck in your hero endeavors!” The woman exclaimed, pulling her daughter into her arms and carrying her on her right shoulder.

“You guys were awesome!” The little girl cheered, eyes closed and smile wide open.

The spectacle made Midoriya’s heart melt.

Midoriya waved the both of them off.

* * *

Turns out even zombies need sleep too.

Midoriya went to his designated room inside the building that Kotaro had apparently rented to be closer to the city. He doesn’t know where the other zombies go, but at least he has his own personal space. He was sure that the room was meant to be an office, yet Kotaro told him to decorate any way he wants. Right now, he only had a simple futon in the middle of the room.

Midoriya was left pondering all night, however. He doesn’t have any of his memories back, but that flash of images that appeared in his head as he took down the squid monster…

Those _felt_ like broken fragments of memories that were just waiting to resurface.

“That feeling…” Midoriya trailed off, holding up his right hand. He stared at his right hand, which had no makeup on currently so the nasty scar on his knuckles was exposed. “…I wonder if I’ll ever be able to experience it again,”

Another thing that eluded Midoriya was the quirk that manager _somehow forgot to tell him about_ that he possessed.

_“Well, you never asked! You may have lost your memories, but usually a quirk isn’t included in those memories lost. After all, you don’t forget how to walk when you lose your memories and your quirk is essentially an extension of your body,” Kotaro explained, expression thoughtful._

_“I don’t know why, but I immediately just assumed I was quirkless…” Midoriya stammered._

_“Weird, oh well that’s irrelevant now anyways.” Kotaro waved it off._

“I wonder who I was… before I died…” Midoriya wondered out loud.

His peaceful morning was suddenly interrupted by yelling and screaming. Midoriya heard crashing noises in the distance.

”What the _fuck is that?!_ ” A gruff, unfamiliar male voice rang.

“Don’t ask me like I know!” Another voice, young female, replied back.

Midoriya heard a distant screech that was muffled by the office walls.

Midoriya sighed.

It was just another typical day of a starting hero’s life.

**Author's Note:**

> if you were here first day, i took this story too seriously for what it is. NOT ANYMORE
> 
> i'm gonna finish this someday but that day is not today hahaha


End file.
